Actions and Reactions
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: Sequel to 'Between love and hate'. Jealousy, scheming and drifting apart; will the new relationship last?


**A/N:** Hello again, I'm back with a sequel to 'between love and hate'. This idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I was going to split it into chapters then thought sod it, it can be a one-shot. Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted/favourited my last story, hope you enjoy this.

**Actions and Reactions  
**

**Em pov**

Rosalie and I have been together for two weeks now, we've haven't made much of a big deal at school, but that doesn't bother me. All that matters is that Rosalie is mine, and I have to admit that the look of envy on the guys faces at school when they found out kicks ass.

"Hey Emmett" Tyler Crowley came scampering up to me, "is it true you're dating Rosalie Hale?"

"Yeah, why?" might as well tell the truth.

He looked somewhat crestfallen, "just wondering if the rumour is true."

Mike Newton was with him as always looking awestruck, "man, what I wouldn't give for a piece of that."

"Dude, I don't ever want to hear anything like that about Rose again, got it" I gave him my menacing glare and noticed him flinch slightly, little piss ant.

"Sorry man, just guy talk" he retreated in the direction he came.

I noticed Mike and Tyler give Rosalie and Alice a wide berth as they walked passed them. I smiled as my angel walked towards me; things were going well so far.

"Hey Em" Rosalie grinned at me as I took her hand pulling her to my side.

"Hey gorgeous" I replied.

"What's with Mike and Tyler?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, not wanting the girls to know what exactly the guys of the school thought "just guy stuff."

"Come on, Edward, Bella, and Jasper are by the cars" Rosalie pulled me towards the exit.

* * *

**Rpov**

Things are good; though the stuff with Royce is still at the back of my mind I have Emmett now. He's been my rock even when we were not really friends he was there for me. We've been together for a month now, Esme couldn't be happier, she thinks the two of us are perfect for each other, it's kind of sweet. I think she likes seeing all of us happy together, Carlisle too.

Despite all of this I can't help but think something is going to go wrong, I know it's pessimistic but it's just a niggling feeling. I see Emmett walking down the corridor, my heart still flutters wildly at the sight of him, and when those dimples are turned in my direction coherent thought still abandons me. I watch as Emmett gets called over by Mike and Tyler, probably something football orientated, he doesn't usually spend much time with them.

"Hey babe, I'm going to the diner with the guys after football practice" Emmett slid his arms around my waist, "do you want to come?"

"Uh, no thanks" the thought of spending time with Mike Newton didn't do much for me, "but you go ahead, have fun."

Friday was game night, so we all piled down the football pitch to watch the guys in action, afterwards through the customary celebrations I noticed that Emmett received a lot of female attention, but then again that was nothing new, the cheerleaders had always been more attentive to Emmett and Jasper, whether they had girlfriends or not.

"Good game" I hugged Jasper before Alice came and pounced on him, then jumped into Emmett's arms loving the way he held me tightly to him.

"What did you think Rose?" he whispered against my ear.

"You were amazing" I whispered back as he covered my lips with his own kissing me until we were both breathing heavily.

We all went back to the diner and I couldn't help but notice that Emmett spent more time with Mike and Tyler than usual, even Bella noticed.

"I didn't think Em liked those guys."

"Me either, they must have found something in common" I replied as we watched them.

"Hey Jazzy" the pixie on his lap piped up, "when did Em become friends with that lot, he hasn't mentioned them to me."

"Ali, just because he's your brother doesn't mean he has to tell you everything" Jasper stroked her hair, when Alice pouted he relented.

"Mike and Tyler seem to have calmed down a bit lately; I guess we've all been getting along better in practice."

Alice seemed happy with that, I glanced over to where my boyfriend was making the guys laugh and noticed Lauren and Jessica hanging off his every word. Edward came back to our table with drinks and not long after Emmett rejoined us sliding into the booth beside me and pulling me close.

* * *

**Em pov**

After threatening Mike a couple of weeks ago he seems to have chilled out, he's actually not too bad in small doses. Him and Tyler have been asking me to hang out with them more after practice, which is unusual but I guess it's a change, and Rosalie doesn't mind as long as she doesn't have to be there, she hangs out with the people she did those projects with.

At first it was just us guys at the diner after practice, but more often now it includes Lauren, Jessica, and sometimes another friend of theirs. Those girls think so much of themselves but they have their amusing moments, no one can hold a candle to my Rose though. She still makes my heart race with a single glance, I'm sounding like a girl again... I've named it the Rosalie effect, thought I was passed it, obviously not.

I've noticed Lauren and Jessica's attempts to get close to me, it's ridiculous, everyone knows I'm with Rose, I guess that's not enough for these barracudas. I'm wondering if I should stop hanging out with them, I think need to spend more time with Rosalie and the guys we seem to have drifted apart a bit.

This weekend Jasper and Rosalie have a family thing on, luckily it's very rare that this happens, I think they're glad of that fact. Tyler is throwing a party so I'm going to that, I wonder if Alice, Edward and Bells want to come?

On the following Monday I sat with Rosalie and the guys at lunch discussing our weekend when Mike yelled over "hey Emmett, part at my house on Saturday. You in?"

"Yeah why not" that last one at Tyler's had been a blast despite the fact that I got abandoned by my best friends. "So, you guys coming?" I turned to look at the guys.

"Hey, we sacrificed ourselves last time" Edward grinned somewhat, motioning to himself and Bella.

"For about half an hour" I retorted, that was how long they'd stayed at Tyler's after agreeing to come with me.

"At least we came" Bella looked pointedly at Alice.

"What? I was helping my mom with some design stuff" the pixie had an indignant look on her face that turned to a scowl when Edward snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway" I tried to stop the impending bickering, "anyone up for it?"

I looked at Rosalie who, along with Jasper had been quiet. I picked up her hand and smiled softly at her, "Rose?"

"No thanks Em" I accepted her answer, the last party didn't exactly go well for her.

"Fine, we'll check it out" Jasper said causing me to grin, Edward and Bella were reluctant but I had a feeling that Alice may try to change their minds. The bell rung signalling the end of lunch, at which we all moaned and went to our next classes.

* * *

**Rpov**

The end of the day, my favourite part, I don't mind the work, I guess it's just some of the people here get to me. I walked to my locker and saw Angela walking towards hers a few down from mine, she had a confused look on her face.

"Hey Ange, What's up?" she looked up to see me and her face changed to shock.

"Hi Rosalie, I didn't see you there" she replied, but something was off with her.

"Are you Ok? You looked confused" I smiled at her.

"Oh, it's uh...Rose, are you...never mind" this was a weird reaction from my friend.

"No, go on" I told her, but she looked reluctant to say anything, "please, it's going to bug me otherwise" I kept my tone light.

Angela looked nervous, "it's just...I thought you and Emmett were together? You are right?"

Ok, now I was nervous, "yeah, we are why?"

"It's probably nothing...but" I noticed her briefly glancing past my shoulder to the lockers down the corridor, so I looked to see what kept catching her attention.

My breath caught, and not in a good way. Emmett was leaning against a locker and Lauren was next to him her arm trailing down his, they were laughing about something as Jessica and Mike joined them. I felt a sinking feeling as Lauren reached up and brushed her fingers through the front of Emmett's hair then brought it down to rest on his chest. Surely this wasn't what it looked like, Emmett would never hurt me like that.

"You're right" I turned to Angela, "it's probably nothing" she smiled at me, I'm sure she knew I was putting on a brave face.

I knew I should wait and ask Emmett about it, but at that moment all I could think about was getting away. I know we'd been drifting apart a bit from the others, but I was sure things were good with us, saying that, he had been spending more time with the football guys, and Lauren and Jessica, who were cheerleaders, maybe I had missed something.

I made my way towards my car telling Bella I didn't feel too well and was going straight home, I needed to think things through, and not fly off the handle as usual, the last thing I need right now is to lose Emmett.

* * *

**Em pov**

I felt a slap on the back of my head, damn that stung. I turned around to face the person responsible and met an angry looking Edward.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Emmett, I sincerely hope that Rosalie did not witness that little display just now."

I looked at him, "huh? What?"

He huffed at me, "not even you are that stupid."

I thought about what I'd been doing in the last few minutes then it hit me, Lauren. "I didn't do anything, Lauren said I had something in my hair and got rid of it."

Edward rolled his eyes at me; I hate it when he does that. It quite often means someone has done something stupid, "are you serious?" his voice rose. "she wants you."

"Nah, she knows how into Rosalie I am" I knew she liked me but Lauren knew better than to play games like that.

"Just be careful, especially where Rosalie is concerned" Edward warned, like I would ever hurt Rose, I loved her.

I nodded and we headed to practice. This week was going to be hard; we had a big game next week against a hard team so had stepped up practice to three times this week and for an hour longer than usual.

Between practice, my own training and homework I didn't see much of Rosalie outside of school and I found it strange, I missed her. There had been a time when we practically lived in each other's pockets. Obviously I saw Jasper at practice and Edward at practice and home, but even though I lived with Alice I didn't see her that much, she was with Bella and Rosalie.

I was spending more time with the football guys and the cheerleaders had stepped up their practices as well so we were with them a lot.

"I'm glad Ali isn't here to see the way those girls are throwing themselves at us" Jasper shuddered imagining the wrath of my pixie sister.

As he said that Edward gave me a pointed look, and I knew he felt the same about Bella not seeing the display. But I couldn't help but wonder at what would happen if Rosalie, Alice, and Bella had been here would the girls still throw themselves at us. Maybe Lauren thinks that because Rose isn't always with me I'm fair game, no matter how many times I've told her otherwise.

"Hey Jazz, is Rose OK?" I had decided to ask Jasper at lunch because I'd noticed Rosalie becoming quieter but whenever I asked about it she said she was fine.

"As far as I know" he answered distractedly as he watched Alice dance over to our table followed by Bella and Rosalie.

Rosalie sat down and I pulled her chair closer to mine, Edward and Bella were immediately in a deep conversation whilst Alice and Jasper were gazing intently at each other, I swear I have the most anti social group of friends possible.

"Rosalie" I took her hand in mine tracing patterns on the back of it, she looked up at me with a small smile, there was something missing in her beautiful violet eyes, but I couldn't place it. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Sure Em" she replied distractedly.

Our conversation was interrupted by Mike re-announcing his party, which was in two days. I made sure Alice and Jasper were still coming, and heard Bella complain about my sister trying to badger her and Edward into going, it was quite entertaining really.

* * *

**Rpov**

The boys didn't have practice tonight so we were all going to hang out. Emmett kept asking if anything was wrong, but I couldn't tell him I was jealous of something that may be nothing. As it turned out we just watched movies at the Cullen's. It was nice to just relax, I was curled up in Emmett's arms and he held me close, placing kisses on my head periodically. In that moment it felt like nothing was wrong, until it was time to go and the boys mentioned football practice the following day. It brought me back to reality, Emmett kissed me goodbye and once again I couldn't think straight, maybe I was overreacting.

Alice and I drove to school together the following morning and when we got there saw the guys talking to some of the football team. We were about to make our way over to them when Lauren, Jessica and a few of their friends appeared immediately circling them and talking about their practice together. Bella arrived just after us and we watched the guys walk into the building deciding to see them at lunch.

On my way to lunch I met up with Bella, well she almost fell into me but that was just Bella. We stopped at her locker and saw Emmett just ahead of us being pounced on by Lauren and Jessica, they grabbed an arm each and dragged him with them towards the cafeteria.

I had that sinking feeling again, it seemed like every time I saw my boyfriend in school Lauren and Jessica were nearby if not attached. When we got to lunch we saw Emmett had sat with Edward and Alice as Jasper caught up with us. I also noticed that Lauren was sneaking glances in Emmett's direction; she caught my eye and smirked, bitch.

Nothing was said about it at lunch, the guys were discussing football whilst Bella, Alice and I made plans to go to Bella's after school.

"Rose, you haven't been yourself lately" Bella said as we sat on her bed, "is everything ok?"

"Has something happened between you and my brother?" Alice added looking concerned.

I shrugged, I might as well discuss it with my best friends; I'm driving myself insane. "I don't know...it's stupid really."

"Out with it" Alice ordered playfully.

"I feel like we've all drifted apart" I sighed.

"Me too, we can remedy that after the game next week. Practices will go back to normal then" Bella smiled.

"But that's not it, is it Rose?" Alice was far too intuitive sometimes.

"I told you, it's stupid...I'm just overreacting" when the girls looked at me to continue, I did, "It started about three weeks ago, when Em started spending more time with Mike and that. I didn't mind that at all, it's just now Lauren and Jessica are always with them. I didn't think much of it at first, until Angela asked if Em and I were still together..." I told them about what I saw, and how Lauren is always all over him.

Bella took a deep breath, and looked nervous, much like Angela had, "to be honest, I got asked if you two were still together too."

"What?" Alice and I said in unison, Bella shrugged sadly.

"I'm going to have a word with my dear brother" Alice was almost fuming.

"No, Ali" I begged, "Em keeps asking if anything is wrong. I haven't said anything; I don't know what to say to him without sounding petty and jealous."

"I'd say you have reason" Alice huffed.

"I'll admit it doesn't look good. But maybe Emmett's unaware of how it looks to us" Bella offered.

"He can be a bit dense" Alice agreed, "but that doesn't excuse it."

"Hey, come with us on Saturday" Alice suddenly piped up, "make sure Lauren and Jessica know you guys are together."

I wasn't sure about that, but by Saturday evening Alice had managed to convince all of us to go. She said Emmett would love it when we all turned up.

* * *

**Em pov**

Practice had been tough this week, so we were glad when Saturday came around to chill out. I got to Mike's earlier than my sister who had promised to be there. Everyone was having a laugh, I was trying to get rid of Lauren, who had taken up residence by my side; if she got any closer people would start talking!

"Remember I have a girlfriend" I told her straight as she ran her hand down my arm.

"Oh come on Em, I'm just messing around" she gave me a wink as Jessica approached.

"Come and dance with us...please?" Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me to where some of the team were. I stayed with them for a bit then retreated back to the kitchen speaking to people along the way.

It wasn't long before I spotted Bella and Edward, I grinned; the pixie had obviously worked her magic. They made their way over saying Alice should be there soon. We chatted for a bit before Tyler made his way over followed by Mike chatting about sports; unsurprisingly Bella and Edward moved elsewhere...thanks guys.

I spotted Alice and Jasper briefly; I wished Rosalie was here too. I couldn't wait to start having the time to be with her properly again. After finally getting rid of Mike and Tyler, I was about to go and find Alice and Jasper but was once again caught by Lauren.

"I was wondering where you got to" she took hold of both my hands.

"Lauren, look" I tried to shake her off, the girl is surprisingly strong, "I..."

"I know you have a girlfriend" she grinned, "I just want someone to talk to."

I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, "fine" I sighed leaning back up against the counter as she babbled, wishing Alice and Jasper would rescue me.

Half an hour later the girl was still babbling, and kept touching me. Whether it was intentional or not it was getting annoying. It was then that I spotted a face that made my heart skip, Rosalie, somehow my sister had convinced her to come. Hang on, who was that guy she was taking to so intently? Never seen him before, and why is his hand on her shoulder? My eyes must have narrowed as his hand ran down her arm and squeezed her hand lightly. I watched, jealousy surging through me as she smiled softly at the guy now handing her his number.

Lauren must have noticed my lack of attention as she ran her hand down my cheek bringing my focus back to her. I knew she'd seen why my attention had been caught and I saw determination in her eyes. All too late I realised Edward had been right all along, before I knew it Lauren had reached up and yanked my head down forcing our lips together. I pushed her away, furious and heard a gasp.

"I don't believe you. How could you?" Alice was almost sobbing and Jasper was shooting daggers at me with his eyes whilst holding Alice.

I looked to where I'd seen Rosalie, she was rooted to the spot, face pale with tears in her eyes; it broke my heart. What had I done?

Alice looked to where I was looking and saw her friend bolt for the door, Jasper shot me a look that could kill before going after his sister. Alice shook her head sadly and followed.

* * *

**Rpov**

I looked around for Edward and Bella as Jasper, Alice and I got to the party. Jasper got accosted by some of the football guys and I told Alice to follow, that I would be fine and would find them if there was a problem.

After wandering around for a bit I leant against the wall watching people dance, a nearby conversation caught my attention. I moved closer but kept myself hidden, I wish I hadn't.

"Isn't Emmett Cullen with Rosalie Hale?" one voice said.

"Not anymore, heard they broke up" a second voice said, "I think he's with Lauren Mallory now."

"No way" the first voice replied, "I did hear that they were pretty cosy at the diner the other day, but Lauren Mallory over Rosalie Hale? Not possible."

"I always said Hale was too much of bitch for someone like Emmett, even if she is hotter than hell" the second voice continued, "it was probably a case of wanting a challenge, and Hale is definitely a challenge. I think they broke up because she was too much hard work."

Suddenly this party wasn't such a good idea. Where the hell did these people get their information? I looked to walk in the opposite direction and had my answer. They got their information from their own eyes! I felt my heart sink and insecurity rise, Emmett was leaning against a counter whilst Lauren was talking about something. One of her hands was in his, the other was on his chest, this was not happening. Emmett would never do this to me...or so I thought.

I had to get out, hurrying towards the exit I ran into someone, knocking them off balance.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"It's ok" a male voice replied, "I wasn't looking either."

I looked up and immediately panicked; I'd seen this guy before, outside the diner that night. He was with Royce. He must have noticed my reaction because he started babbling faster than Alice could, anyone capable of that had my attention. I told him to slow down, so he started again, my attention now focused on the stranger in front of me.

"I'm not here to cause trouble" he breathed quickly, "I'm just here to keep an eye on my younger sister."

When I just looked at him uncertainly, he continued "My name's Darren. Yes, I was with Royce that night. I haven't known him long, our parents became friend recently. I'd heard rumours of what he was like, and things he had supposedly done. I wasn't sure they were true, until that night; thought he was bragging."

I still wasn't sure about this guy, but nodded for him to continue.

"I was there when they approached you, I thought he was joking. When they all started I walked away, I wanted to get help. What they were doing was wrong, my sister's around your age, they could not get away with it. I went to my car to call the cops but saw the police cruiser in the back of the car park. I walked over to it and told the cop inside, he was the chief, anyway as I finished telling him an alarm went off and he bolted out of the car."

My eyes went wide, he was telling the truth. The alarm he heard was Bella's panic alarm.

"I saw your friends run out, I hope my sister has friends like that" he continued, occasionally glancing around, I saw relief on his face. I Looked and saw him watch a petite red head laughing with some girls.

I smiled; he really was there looking out for his sister, the family resemblance was clear. Again he noticed my reaction "you believe me?"

"Yeah, I do. Thank you, for getting help for me."

He put his hand on my shoulder gently, "thank you, for giving me the chance to explain."

I tensed as he ran his hand down to mine in a friendly gesture, he squeezed my hand, "if you need a witness for a restraining order here's my number" he gave me a card.

"Thanks, but I doubt it'll do any good" I sighed, "with his parent's connections Royce will be out and harassing people in no time."

As I smiled sadly Darren's eyes widened, "of course you wouldn't know" he muttered this more to himself before smiling at me, "the rumour is that no one is exactly sure what is going to happen because his parents are refusing to bail him out this time. Apparently Royce has really embarrassed them with this and a few other things. They are considering moving."

"Really?" dare I hope for something good at the moment?

"That's what I heard" Darren replied, then ducked slightly. "And at that I shall leave you get on with the rest of your night, and try to avoid being spotted by my sister, who will create holy hell if she catches me."

I grinned at him, "your heart's in the right place. She's lucky to have you."

"Somehow I don't think she'll see it that way yet" he replied ducking into a corner.

My mood was considerably lightened by this, maybe enough to see what was going on with my boyfriend. I turned back to where I'd seen Emmett with that skank, and froze. If I'd felt my heart sink before, it shattered now at the sight before me; Emmett was kissing her, in full view of people. I felt the tears prick the backs of my eyes before spilling over. Next thing I know Emmett was looking at me in shock, and dare I say regret, I couldn't take anymore and ran outside.

Within seconds Jasper had me in a protective hug, Alice not far behind grabbing hold of my hand.

* * *

**Bella pov**

This party wasn't much better than the last one, Edward and I managed to escape Mike the moron. After a while we were ready to go, we looked around for Alice, Jasper or Rosalie to let them know we were off but were shocked to find Alice almost in tears and Jasper looking like he was about to commit murder.

"I don't believe you. How could you?" I heard Alice's broken voice.

Getting closer to the action I saw Rosalie look shell shocked and dart out of the house, Lauren looking smug and Emmett looking like his world had collapsed. Edward and I were about to follow Alice and Jasper but got stopped by a worried voice.

"There's something you need to know" Kyle said quickly, "about... this" he gestured to where Lauren and Emmett still stood.

"We tried to phone Rosalie but couldn't get an answer" Kate supplied, "we knew Alice and Jasper would be here so were going to tell them...but that won't work now, so...we better go outside for this" Kate continued glaring at Lauren as Emmett took off.

I could see Edward was torn between following his brother and finding out the truth, and honestly I didn't want Emmett to do anything stupid, so Edward followed him and I went with Kyle and Kate. When we got outside it was pretty chilly so we didn't go too far from the door.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked.

The two looked at each other, Kyle took a breath "we heard rumours of Rosalie and Emmett breaking up, but we knew it wasn't true as we'd only spoken to Rosalie the day before. But we were in the store earlier and heard Jessica and Lauren having a discussion."

"They must have thought no one would hear because they looked around first" Kate added, "but we heard Emmett's name and hid behind a cardboard display."

I couldn't help but smile at this, sounds like something one of us would have done hearing our friends names.

"Anyway" Kyle continued, "turns out, the girls were jealous of Rosalie getting Emmett, seeing Jasper and Edward were already taken by you and Alice, and the guys were only too happy to have Rosalie single again, so they came up with a plan."

I looked at them to continue, "Jessica and Lauren decided that Rosalie and Emmett would be the easiest ones to break up as they hadn't been together as long and Lauren is obsessed with Emmett" Kate said with annoyance, "and also Emmett is the most friendly out of your guys and everyone wants to be around him, which made their plan easier."

Kyle smiled sadly at me, I know he thought a lot of Rosalie and hated seeing her hurt like this, "the plan was to get Emmett to hang out with the guys under the pretence of everything being about football. But really it was so that Lauren could try and steal him away from Rose, or make it look like there was something on. She planned it really well with all the cheer practices, getting Tyler and Mike to throw parties and always being in the right place at the right time."

"She's very good, half the school was wondering who was actually with whom" Kate sighed, "she had Emmett believing nothing was going on, whilst making it look to everyone else that something was."

"Thank you" I said truthfully, "we owe you. Now I have to try and fix things."

This was not going to be easy and I had a feeling that if things weren't done quickly, then fixing the problem may become impossible.

"I have an idea" it would require help, but it just might work. Kyle and Kate wished me luck as I headed off in the Volvo, thank God Edward gave me the keys when he went after Emmett.

* * *

**Rpov**

My heart hurts, it's actually painful. I thought I'd been hurt before but this was something else. Emmett promised he'd never hurt me, that I'd never lose him. Part of me still doesn't believe what I saw, that part of me remembers seeing Emmett push Lauren away, that it was her hands on him, not the other way around, and replaying in my head that's true. He did push her away forcefully and Jasper looked pained.

Jasper and Alice brought me home; I think Alice may disown her brother, Jasper wants to kill him. And me, well I just want to wake up and find it was a dream...nightmare.

"What? No way" Alice was on her phone walking in from the kitchen, "that's low, even for them. Oh the bitch is going down. Yeah, see you soon."

Jasper and I looked at the disbelief on Alice's face as she sat down next to us, "you will not believe the lengths that some people go to. You need to hear this."

By the time Alice had finished recounting the story Bella had told us over the phone, both Jasper and I were in shock. I knew Lauren was up to something, but I had no idea she was that malicious. If the story had come from someone else I don't think Jasper would have believed it, but he knew how good a friend Kyle was to me. I felt sick, how could I have even thought those things of Emmett?

"I can't believe I didn't pick up on it" Jasper whispered, "all that time, I never noticed."

"None of us could have anticipated this Jazz" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lauren's very good. She had it all planned down to the last movement" Alice said sadly, she must have been feeling awful for doubting her brother. "She just didn't foresee Kyle and Kate" Alice had a hint of a smile at this.

"Come on" she continued, "Bella has decided this warrants a girl's night. Jazzy can you drive us over there?"

I swear she winked at him, then again I could be seeing things. I was reluctant at first, I just wanted to crawl into bed and hope everything goes away. After some persuading we were on our way to Bella's.

* * *

**Em pov**

I have royally screwed up. Not only have I most likely lost the love of my life, but my sister and best friends to boot. I noticed Edward and Bella catch the end of the little display and a couple of Rosalie's friends run in looking harassed. I couldn't deal with being here, Lauren was looking smug; I can't believe I was so stupid, Edward warned me, but I didn't listen. I pushed past Lauren heading for the exit and the solace of my Jeep. Within minutes I heard Edward open the door and order me to get in the passenger seat.

"There is no way in hell you are driving in your current mood" Edward glared at me.

"Fine" I huffed, not in the mood for another argument, but I was sure there would be one.

"I screwed up man" I admitted, I was surprised Edward hadn't already got an 'I told you so' in.

"Maybe" was all my brother said, which confused the hell out of me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What exactly happened?" Edward asked as if he was trying to work something out.

"Lauren caught me not paying attention to her, and before I could stop her she yanked my head down and kissed me" Edward smirked noticing my disgust, "what is so damn funny? I may have lost Rosalie, and you find it amusing"

"What took your attention away?" Edward asked looking at me as if it should be obvious why Lauren kissed me, other than the fact that she's a psycho.

"Rosalie" I got it then, Lauren had seen Rosalie, knowing that if Rose was around all my attention would be on her, Lauren had decided to intervene.

"Exactly" Edward nodded, "I have a suspicion that Lauren has been conspiring to break you and Rosalie up."

We had been driving around for a while, I felt like an idiot, for not realising Lauren's intentions, but more importantly I was hoping that I could get Rosalie to understand that.

"It may have succeeded" I said quietly, "had we not had this chat."

"How so?" now Edward was intrigued.

I told him why I was so focused on Rosalie, and my anger at the guy she was talking to, and getting his number. Our conversation was interrupted by a phone call which had Edward smiling; it must have been Bella.

"I was right on" when I looked at him strangely he carried on, "Lauren had staged some elaborate plan to make you hers. We're just going to swing by Bella's on the way home."

"OK" I agreed, as my brother told me about the scheme I been involved in. Maybe if Bella was on my side I'd have a chance at putting things right.

When we got to Bella's I saw her beat up old truck and Edwards Volvo in front of the house, the police cruiser wasn't there so Charlie wasn't home yet. We walked in and the house was quiet, well there was only Bella there. She was walking up the stairs so we didn't have to yell to let her know we were there.

"Hey guys, come on up" she offered me a small smile.

We followed Bella into her room and I froze, wide eyed, as did the other occupants of the room.

"Ok" Bella stated, "I take it we are all aware of certain things."

She looked at everyone for confirmation; we all nodded in turn, "good. I wanted to sort this out tonight before things went too far."

I noticed my sister practically bouncing on the spot, she clearly wanted to say or do something. I looked at her to find her looking right back at me, I offered a cautious smile and she almost launched herself at me from the bed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Me too pixie" I whispered setting her back on the floor.

Bella and Edward had left when Alice pounced. I saw Jasper and Rosalie look at each other, then Jasper walk past me to where Alice was. He nodded at me, we would talk later, I guess he feels bad for not noticing considering he was there for a lot of it, and I'd be the same if it was Alice in Rosalie's position.

Then there were two.

* * *

**Rpov**

I could do this, we could fix this. I had yet to look into Emmett's dark eyes knowing the moment I did, I would be lost; but I had to. I took a deep breath and looked over at him, he looked so lost, I must have looked as broken as he did, because one moment we were cautiously glancing at each other the next we were in each other's arms holding on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Rose" he whispered, "I was so stupid. I promised I would never hurt you, and I failed."

The regret in his voice pierced my heart, "it's not your fault; we were all caught out."

"Edward warned me, but I didn't think..." I hated to see Emmett hurt himself like this.

"None of us, not even Edward or the psychic pixie could have known just how malicious Lauren was going to be."

I looked up into his eyes and saw the shine of tears. Emmett gently brushed away the tears that made their way down my cheeks.

"You noticed something was up though?" Emmett kept stroking my face, "why didn't you say anything?"

I looked away feeling rather stupid; he placed his hand under my chin making me face him, "Why Rosalie?"

"I didn't want to lose you" I whispered, "I thought I was overreacting, being petty and Jealous. I realise now that's what she wanted."

"You'll never lose me" I remember the first time he said that to me, it still makes me feel safe. "You were jealous?" he continued.

"Emmett, you mean so much to me" I looked straight into his eyes, "I know I'm hard work sometimes but..."

He cut me off, "I could never want anyone else Rosalie, I love you."

Every time he says that my knees go weak and my mind goes blank, "I love you too."

Emmett ran his hands through my hair then lowered his head touching his lips to mine, it was gentle at first, but as I wound my arms around his neck Emmett tightened his grip on my lower back bringing me closer to him. It felt like fire ignited between us and neither could get enough. Finally we broke apart gasping for air; Emmett rested his forehead against mine.

"Do you know what drove Lauren over the edge?" I just nodded unable to come up with anything else. "I couldn't take my eyes off you. I think she saw that I was jealous of that guy you were talking to."

"You were?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea how many guys want you?" he asked seriously.

"Well I only want you" I whispered against his lips before kissing him softly, "I'm not the only one in demand here" I poked him in the chest.

"They'll just have to look somewhere else because my heart is and will always be yours" Emmett placed a kiss on my forehead and hugged me to him.

"Who was that guy anyway?" I was waiting for that question; I smiled and told him about Darren and his offer.

"We'd better go and see the guys before they send a search party" Emmett linked our hands as we walked down stairs to Bella's lounge.

There was a difference in the air; we'd started to drift apart but once again were brought back together when we most needed it. Emmett and I told the guys about what Darren had said, they were surprised, much as I was, but it was a possible good sign. The usual banter we shared started right away and continued until Charlie got home, shocked to see all of us there.

"Don't worry" Bella said noticing the look on her father's face, "you didn't forget, this wasn't planned."

Charlie looked relieved, "not that I mind you being here, but do you know what time it is?"

I looked at my watch, it was one thirty. My parents were again out of town, so it didn't really matter where Jasper and I were, and I assumed from the lack of phone calls that Esme and Carlisle knew where their kids were.

"Oh, while you're here Rosalie, I have some news for you" Charlie started, "you don't have to worry about Royce King getting away with everything. I have discovered that he was drunk that night because his parents threatened to disown him due to some other stunt he'd pulled. So you can imagine how well that incident went down when Mr & Mrs King found out."

"So, what does that mean?" Emmett asked his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

"It means his parents won't cover this up; he has embarrassed them for the last time apparently, and without his father's connections and money Royce doesn't have much. There was even the suggestion of them moving, letting him deal with the consequences of his actions."

"So is he going to prison, or what?" I asked quite happy with this turn of events.

"We don't know exactly; but from just that night we have him for speeding, driving while intoxicated, possession of illegal substances, and threatening minors with intent to harm. Also it's surprising what other charges mysteriously crop up without the support of daddy. It's not likely he'll be going anywhere fast, I've also set in motion a restraining order for you, just in case. That will definitely not go in his favour."

"Thank you so much Chief Swan" I said grateful to have such good people looking out for me.

"You're welcome Rosalie" he smiled at me as Emmett kissed my head in reassurance, "now you kids get some sleep. Girls can sleep in with Bella, you boys can stay down here. Good night."

As bad as the evening had got, that was how good it felt now. Royce was going to get what he deserved, the six of us were back together and most importantly I had my Emmett, for good this time. We went to bed knowing that tomorrow would definitely be better.

* * *

**Em pov**

We were sitting around watching tv when my parents phoned Charlie to make sure he was coping with all of us, apparently we can be a handful! He took off fishing not long after leaving us still perched in front of the tv. I had Rosalie curled up on my lap and did not want to let her go anytime soon; we had almost lost each other, I could not stand thinking about that. Sitting here like this makes last night feel like a bad dream; but I'm all too aware that it wasn't. It's also great to just be chilling out with my friends, us drifting apart never works out too well.

"So what are we up to today?" I asked looking around at my friends.

"I'm quite happy where I am" Rosalie snuggled further into my chest.

I watched as my sister leapt of the sofa she was sharing with Jasper and started grinning wildly, "I have an idea." She turned to look at me, "Em, where do Mike and that hang out usually?"

"Uh, the diner or the beach" I answered not sure where this was heading, "why?"

Alice bounced up and down and a slow smile appeared on Bella's face. She whispered something to Edward who nodded.

"How about we show them their little plan did not work" Alice looked pleased with herself.

"I was right" Bella grinned at Edward as he shook his head.

Rosalie looked up at me with her distracting violet eyes and smiled, "I'm game if you are."

So that was our plan for the day, I wasn't entirely sure what Alice was thinking of doing, but knowing the pixie, it would probably work. The first step was to find out where they were, Rosalie had that covered.

"Ok, I've spoken to Kate and they were in the diner, but now they are heading to the beach" Rose said, "Kate mentioned their conversation was centred around last night; Lauren thinks her plan worked."

"What next evil genius?" Jasper said swinging the pixie around.

"Well" Alice looked thoughtful, "we need Lauren to still think her plan worked...then crush her at the last minute" there was a scary look in my sister's eye, I'd hate to piss her off that much.

"So we should send Emmett in alone first" Edward suggested.

"Maybe not" Jasper said as we all looked at him, "if Em goes in, Lauren is just going to throw herself at him. If we put Rose in alone..."

"Lauren will want to rub salt in the wound, so to speak" Alice butted in.

"Exactly" Jasper carried on, "Lauren will think she's won, then in you'll come" Jasper turned to me, "effectively proving her wrong."

Jasper has been spending way too much time with Alice.

"That might actually work" Bella piped up, "but only if we make sure Lauren doesn't see the rest of us first."

"Not a problem" Alice started bouncing again, "Lauren won't bat an eyelid if she spots Jasper or I near Rosalie. She'll probably just think we're keeping an eye on her."

"So that leaves Bella and I with Emmett" Edward surmised.

"No, it'll have to be just the two of you" Bella stated. "I'll meet up with Alice and Jasper out of sight whilst you guys walk along the beach. It'll create a whole tense atmosphere, if it's just Rosalie looking at Emmett and Edward."

Jeez has my pixie sister's evil genius affected everyone? So that was the plan, and we were putting it in motion, just before we left the house I held Rosalie close to me "don't believe a word she says. She'll try everything to get at you."

Rosalie ran her hand down the side of my face, "I'll be fine. I'll have my knight in shining armour to rescue me."

* * *

**Rpov**

I was ready for whatever Lauren was going to throw at me, I knew she was going to be harsh, but I also knew it would be worth it. So there I was standing on the beach, wrapped up because it was bloody freezing; at least it wasn't too breezy. We spotted Lauren, Mike and friends easily, Alice and Jasper sat on a nearby rock, you wouldn't notice them if you weren't looking. It wasn't long before Lauren spotted me and made her way over.

"Well, well, all alone Rosalie?" Lauren smirked.

I shrugged, "Alice and Jasper are around somewhere."

"Where's your boyfriend?" She taunted, "oops, silly me, bit of a scene last night. Wasn't it?"

Lauren played with the ends of her hair, "never mind, I'm sure you'll find someone else. Emmett was really upset by the way you flirted with that other guy, it's a good job I was there to make him feel better...not that he should have been that upset, I mean he was halfway to ditching you anyway."

When I glared at her she pretended to be shocked, "Oh you didn't know? I guess we knew more about your relationship than you did. You were just a challenge, to prove Emmett could have anyone he wanted; he was getting tired of you."

"And you think you're in with a chance?" I snapped at her, just needed her to be a bit more sure.

Lauren tilted her head, "You've seen us together, it won't be long now and he'll be mine."

It was really quite hard not to laugh; I think I was doing a stellar performance. The skank had truly convinced herself that she'd succeeded. I glanced over to where Alice and Jasper were, and just about noticed Bella make her way towards them. It meant one thing...show time.

I made a show of looking past Lauren and sucking in a breath, I had no trouble pretending to look hurt and sad, just had to think of recent events.

"That's right, you've lost him. Emmett's mine now" Lauren hissed as she saw Emmett and Edward walking up the beach, Emmett looking void of all emotion.

Lauren flounced up to them, touching Emmett's arm "hey guys. Are you feeling better today Emmett?" Lauren cast a dirty look at me then turned back to the boys, "you can come and hang out with me if you want."

Lauren was so caught up in Emmett that she hadn't noticed Alice, Jasper and Bella join me. I noticed Edward start to smirk; Emmett was looking past Lauren right at me, and clearly it was having the desired effect. Edward was trying hard to contain his smirk, Emmett must have realised this because a hint of a smile was appearing on his face. Unbelievably this worked in our favour as Lauren continued to run her hand up Emmett's chest thinking he was reacting to her efforts. Emmett briefly looked at Lauren then his eyes locked on mine again. I felt sorry for him not only being subject to Lauren's wandering hands, but having to keep straight face.

Edward coughed to suppress his amusement, which set off Bella who was almost shaking at my side. Alice was doing a great energiser bunny impression practically vibrating on the spot because Jasper was holding her down whilst trying not to laugh. I almost had tears in my eyes from biting my lip...damn Edward and his amusement at this, if he hadn't of started it we may have gotten through it.

Lauren once again went the pull Emmett's head down towards hers but this time he was one step ahead, he moved back slightly so the manoeuvre failed. Lauren went to say something but noticed Emmett's attention once again on me and not her.

"Tell me what you want Emmett" Lauren said in what she must have thought was a sexy voice.

As Edward coughed again, Emmett must have realised he wasn't going to hold out much longer and looked Lauren straight in the eye, replying in a low sultry voice, "I'll do better than that. I'll show you."

And with that he walked straight past her and pulled me into his arms kissing my deeply until were once again breathless. I hadn't quite expected that, but damn, he could do that again any time he wanted! Keeping me close we turned to see Lauren's furious face.

"It's still her, after everything..." she all but screeched.

"It will always be her" Emmett replied dangerously low, "don't ever mess with us, any of us. Got it?"

Lauren went bright red, not sure whether it was through embarrassment or anger but she actually stomped her foot like a toddler and huffed noisily. That did it; Edward cracked prompting the rest of us to dissolve into hysterics as Lauren stomped off.

"So what now?" Jasper said regaining some composure.

"Back to ours to dissect every bit of that, just because it was hilarious" Alice chimed.

* * *

**Em pov**

Monday came around and Lauren was still reeling from the day before. A couple of people were teasing her about it; many thought her stunt of kissing me at the party was pathetic especially since Rosalie and I were still together, and avoided Lauren like the plague. I decided not to hang around with those guys even during practice anymore.

That evening I was sitting on my bed with Rosalie in my lap when I asked something that had been playing on my mind.

"What do you think would have happened if Bella hadn't have spoken to your friends?"

Rosalie sighed, "honestly? I don't know. We would have been mad at each other for a while, maybe the group would have drifted further apart. I don't like to think about it" she reached up and played with my hair, "but I know that in my heart I didn't really believe you'd hurt me like that. When I really thought about it, my heart didn't want to believe what my eyes saw."

I smiled down at her, "you know I would never kiss her or anyone else"

"I know, me either" she replied brining her lips up to mine softly.

"Emmett, Rosalie, mom wants us down stairs for something " Alice bounded into the room disrupting what was sure to be a rather heated make-out session.

Walking in to the lounge we saw Charlie get up to greet us, my parents were there as well as Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. Ok, what was going on? Charlie gave Rosalie a grin as he handed her a letter.

"This came today. I thought I'd bring it by for you."

"What is it?" Alice the ever inquisitive pixie chirped.

I saw Rosalie's face brighten as she read the information in the letter. She looked at us all, "it says that Royce's parents have started the proceedings of disowning him. Without their support he has hardly any influence, some pretty important names want to see him go down, as well as the charges we already know about."

"Basically, his loopholes have vanished. No prominent lawyer will take him on, and no judge can ignore the charges; he's going down."

A ton of cheering and hugging followed, my parents decided that we would have Chinese take out to celebrate, and after much persuasion Charlie agreed to stay.

"So, how do you feel?" I whispered to Rosalie as I walked her home.

"I don't know" she replied resting her head against my shoulder, "shocked, happy, relieved, but most of all lucky."

When I looked at her she continued, "lucky to have so many good people who care about me, and lucky to have you. I love you."

I think that if I smiled anymore I might break my face, "I love you too Rose. See you tomorrow."

Walking back to my house I thought about the last couple of months, damn a lot had happened, but things were going in the right direction now, and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N:** There another one done, thanks for reading, let me know what you think. Also, who else is impatiently waiting for 'Eclipse' to come out? The release of 'New Moon' on DVD has somewhat helped though x


End file.
